1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injector mounting structure with respect to an air-intake device in a V-type internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Background Art
In the related art, for example, in a V-type internal combustion engine, with the arrangement of an air intake device for sucking air in respective cylinders at a V-bank between the cylinders, an intake manifold having a structure for branching a common air-intake passage to the respective cylinders as a branched air-intake passage is achieved, so that the air-intake device may be downsized and hence the bank angle may be reduced. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3106724 (FIG. 1).
In the V-type internal combustion engine disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3106724, branched pipes as the branched air-intake passages extend respectively obliquely upwardly from respective air-intake ports which communicate with combustion chambers in cylinders on the respective sides which are inclined with respect to each other in a V-shape, collected together at the center, and are connected to a surge tank.
Disposed on both sides of the center collected portion are fuel supply pipes arranged in parallel to a crankshaft, and injectors on the respective sides attached at the proximal end portions thereof to the fuel supply pipes respectively projecting downwardly and are fitted into the respective branched pipes at the distal end portions thereof.
In this manner, the injector mounting structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3106724 is a structure in which the injectors on the respective sides are mounted to the fuel supply pipes on the respective sides. Thus, the number of components is large. Therefore, the assembly work takes a lot of trouble and the assembleability has a problem to solve.